WO 2010/049875 A1 discloses a wavelength converter which converts laser light of a first wavelength to second light having a different wavelength by means of a wavelength converting material. The surface of the wavelength converting material where the laser light enters the wavelength converting material is in good thermal contact with a transparent material. The transparent material on the other hand is in good thermal contact with a heat sink, which has a window to let the laser light pass before the laser light enters the wavelength converting material. A color point of the light emitted by the wavelength converter may change in a broad range.